


NoelxReader: Medicine

by selebmemble



Category: Blazblue - All Media types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selebmemble/pseuds/selebmemble
Summary: You’re having a cold and can’t get to the academy for several days because of it. Thankfully, someone is kind enough to bring you some medicine.





	NoelxReader: Medicine

A loud crack of thunder woke you up from your slumber. With an alert mind, you began to gather information about your surroundings. A heavy storm was going on outside, something which was not there when you slowly drifted off to sleep. The news on the TV talked about the weather as your senses return slowly. You winced at the screen as your eyes tried to adjust to the bright light of the TV in the particularly dark room. The TV might have been on when you fell asleep.

A cell phone sat silently on the table. The time displayed on the screen shows that it had been almost an hour since you fell asleep. A sudden feeling of uneasiness and worry washed over you like those water falling from the heaven. The fact that there were no incoming calls at all only adds to those feelings.

“She’s late…”

A certain someone was supposed to be coming today, and you’ve told her to give you a call once she arrived at the nearby station so that you can pick her up. Although you feel bad at making her arrive first, you can’t really wait for her there with your current condition. Having a fever sure is annoying, you thought. Problem is, she’s almost thirty minutes late and there isn’t a single call from her, or any incoming call at all for that matter.

As the seconds continued to tick, you became restless. Noel isn’t someone who would be late without notice. She might be ditzy at times… well, most of the times, but things like this rarely happen. And when it does, it got you worried sick (and quite literally given your current condition). So as much as you felt like you don’t want to—as much as the throbbing pain in your head told you not to—you decided to check up on her.

As you try to make your way to the living room, you picked up your phone and tried to give Noel a call. At that moment, you heard the doorbell. You didn’t know who in their right mind would come to your apartment in the middle of this thunderstorm. When you opened the door, you almost dropped your phone.

“Noel…?” you muttered under your breath. Standing in front of you is the girl you’ve been waiting for, soaked from head to toe in her blue academy dress: Noel Vermillion.

“I’m so glad I finally reached your house!” She said cheerfully, a contrast with the raging storm just outside your door. “Sorry for being late, but I brought you some medicine!” She offered you a piece of brown bag, the only thing of hers that’s not soaked since it’s covered in a transparent plastic. Even though her state reminded you of an abandoned puppy left in the rain, her attitude is anything but, and while her brilliant golden hair have now became soaked and tangled, her smile radiated the warmth of the sun.

Meanwhile, your brain had stopped working since her arrival. You tried your best to regain your composure, but the cold and fever didn’t help in that effort at all. A simple “what are you doing here?” was the only thing that came out of your mouth.

“I promised to come here remember? You haven’t been going to the academy for three days because you were sick, so I decided that I would come here and bring you some medicine.” There was not a single word she said that’s not filled with happiness, and yet none of them managed to enter your cloudy mind.

“No, I mean, how did you get here?”

“Oh, I ran.” That answer was nowhere near satisfying.

“You… ran?”

“Yes! From the station.” Did you hear that right? After making sure it wasn’t the rain talking to you, you decided that she actually said that she ‘ran’ from the station to your place.

“But the closest one is about a mile away.”

“Yeah, it was pretty far, but I’m glad I finally made it here.”

You slapped your palm across your face upon hearing those words. How could she be so reckless? Running for a mile in the middle of this weather, what was she thinking?  
Oblivious to your inner conflict, Noel tilted her head in confusion and asked you innocently, “Is something wrong?”

“Is something wrong? Are you an idiot?!” that might have came out louder and harsher than you thought. Noel was too taken aback to give a proper reply. She stood there unmoving with a look of terror in her eyes. “How could you ran that far in this kind of storm?! Don’t you know how big of a danger you just put yourself in? What were you thinking?!”

“… I… I’m sorry, i just-” she said meekly, eyes fixed to the floor.

“I’ve told you to call me once you arrived didn’t I?” she nodded slowly. “Then why didn’t you wait for me?”

“I’m sorry…”

You threw your hand to the air, feeling extremely frustrated. “But I can’t wait.”

“What…?”

“I DON’T WANT TO WAIT!!!”

You were stunned by her sudden outburst. For a moment you’re at a loss for word. Her name was the only one that escaped your mouth. But Noel continued.

“You’ve been absent for three days straight, I was… I was so worried!” her words were softer this time, almost pleading, “and I… I miss you…”

Her voice was tiny, gentle, and trembling, but there wasn’t a hint of hesitation that came out of her lips. No, now that you realize it, it wasn’t just her lips, but her whole body; her shoulders are shaking violently and you can’t be sure if it was the rainwater that fell along a line on her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly like she was in pain. Perhaps she was indeed in pain. And perhaps it was you who inflicted them. Once again, you feel extremely frustrated. But more than anything, you feel anger. Anger towards the weather that put her in this situation, anger towards Noel who ignored your words and braved the storm just to get to you, but most of all…

You’re angry at yourself.

Seconds passed like hours as the two of you stood there and the world was reduced to the sound of the storm. Until Noel jerked her head upwards as a realization came down on her.

“A-aah… I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to-“Her words were cut short as you wrapped your arms around her, and then came another moment of silence.

“Wha…?”

“It’s cold out here. Come in.”

“Ah… okay…” you led her to the bathroom where you deftly plucked a towel from one of the cabinets and then proceed to dry her face. Noel was trying to say something in protest. Probably because of how quickly the situation changes, or maybe because you’re rubbing her face a little too violently. Perhaps both, but you can’t really tell since her voice was muffled by the towel and you couldn’t hear her clearly.

When you’re done and are about to move your hands to dry her hair, you stopped all of your movements when she slowly opened her eyes. You feel yourself enchanted, unable to look away, as if you’re staring straight into a black hole—if only the black hole is green. Her eyes met yours as she stared at you intently. Deeply. You both stayed like that for some time, wanting to absorb this moment just a little longer.

In the end, you were finally able to (albeit reluctantly) pull your hands away and moved towards the door.

“I’ll bring spare clothes, you need to change.”

“Ah! Um…” she stopped you in your tracks and held out a brown bag. “Here’s your medicine.”

“Right, thanks.” You said curtly, and then walk away. You stopped briefly in the kitchen to put the medicines down, before heading to your bedroom. You pick a blue colored t-shirt with a black flame symbol on it, which might be a little too big for her.

You returned to the bathroom with the t-shirt in hand, and gave it to Noel before heading to the kitchen to take your medicine she had brought before. As you peek inside, you were surprised by the amount of things contained within the bag. There were so many types of medicines, some of which aren’t even related to fever.

“Should have known.” You muttered slowly, and you can imagine how Noel got all flustered and confused at whatever store she bought these from, racking her brain about which one to buy, and then ended up having more than she need as she walked out the door with a satisfied smile on her face. This is not the first time it had happened, so of course you would know. In fact, there are some of them still inside your bathroom cabinet, and you don’t actually need them anymore.

But you imagined what her face looked like; that silly but innocent smile filled with pride for being able to do something for the one she cares about. A fuzzy feeling suddenly fills your chest, and then it all comes out with a sigh.

“How can I refuse?”

So instead of thinking about such trivial matter, you picked a single cough drop from inside. It won’t do much at making you feel better, but you liked the taste. Besides, you already had your dose of medicine this afternoon, that’s why you weren’t able to fight the urge to fell asleep.

When you returned to the living room, you looked at the clock. One glance at it revealed that it’s close to dinner time. You were thinking about ordering a pizza, but instead you decided to cook yourself. Because even when you’re feeling like being burned alive, you will never, ever let her cook.

Ever.

#

“I’m sorry Noel,” you muttered softly, feeling a mix of embarrassment and guilt. “We ended up eating these after all.”

On the table right before the sofa were the remnants of your dinner: two bowls of ramen and a small box of pizza. Not exactly your favorite, but that’s the only thing that came to mind and the only choice available with your allowance.

“It’s alright, I really don’t mind,” she said, shaking her head lightly. “It’s better than to have you hurting yourself.”

Her fingers run slowly down your hand and hold it gently, where a piece of bandage is wrapped around your palm. Beneath it is a deep cut wound caused by your own carelessness when you tried to cut some vegetables. It hurts. But that is nothing compared to your wounded pride. And when your pride is wounded, you bluff.

“My hand slipped.”

“I think that’s because you almost pass out while preparing dinner.”

“Gh…”

She’s pretty sharp whenever it considers your health.

There’s silence between you afterwards. It was not awkward however, as the two of you tried to just enjoy each other’s presence. No matter how bad the weather is, or how heavy your head feels, having Noel beside you puts you at ease. You stole a glance at her, and her gaze meet yours. There are rare moments like this when you are forced to realize at how gorgeous she really is. No, gorgeous will be an understatement, but until a much better word is invented, it will have to do.

“I’m sorry.” You muttered under your breath as you break your eyes off of her.

“Eh?”

“About what happened before. I should’ve been more… sensitive.” You recalled how you had raised your voice in front of her, how her small body trembled from the cold after running so much in the rain, and how you can see those drops of water ran down her cheeks. If there’s something that’s hurting more than your pride, it’s your heart.

“It’s okay. Now that I think about it, it was quite a stupid thing to do.”

It hurts.

“Still, I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that.” Noel shake her head lightly as a reply.

“No, it’s okay. To be honest, I feel happy,” she emphasized the word ‘happy’ with a slight squeeze to your hand. “I’m happy because you were so worried about me.”

Suddenly the urge to lie down and rest becomes too unbearable, so you lower your head on her lap.

“E-eh?!” Noel yelped at the surprising movements.

“Please, just for a little while.” Your voice almost sounds pleading, and Noel slowly relaxed. With a tiny giggle, she strokes your hair.

“Thank goodness, your temperature has lowered down. I was so scared when you almost passed out.”

“Yeah, I feel much better now. But more importantly, aren’t you going to go back? It’s way past dinnertime now.” You glanced at the time on your phone, and it reads 8.47 pm.

“It’s fine, I already told Makoto that I’m going to stay here for the night.”

“Are you sure? You might get sick too you know.” You have to admit that having Noel stay over is quite a pleasant idea. Heck, you even considered to ask her to stay. But if that means spreading your sickness to the person important to you, it might be worth reconsidering.

But it seems that Noel already has her mind set.

“I’m not scared of being sick.” She said with voice full of resolve. “I mean, you would have done the same thing if I got sick right?”

You turned to look at her face above yours. Her silky blond hair feels like soft feather on your cheeks. The blue t-shirt you gave earlier looks too big for her, showing a lot of her collar bones almost down to her cleavage. Almost.

Well, it’s not like there’s anything much there to begin with, and you know full well that she has a complex about it. As such you never even tried to bring it up. But every time she felt down about it, a little reassurance is always under your sleeve,

“I prefer you the way you are.”

While it may not be the best of compliments, over the years it had at least lessened her low self esteem. And for a person such as Noel, it’s a big improvement.

And right now, she is the most confident Noel you’ve ever seen.

“I don’t know about that.” You replied nonchalantly.

“H-hey! That’s not fair!”

The short banter turned into laughs, and at the end of the day, you found the both of you sleeping comfortably, cuddling on the sofa with a piece of blanket as a cover. The remnants of your dinner still scattered on the table. Noel made a fit about cleaning it of course, but she can’t move much with you holding her tightly. Finally she gave in to the warmth, nuzzling softly on your neck.

The smell of her hair lingered long after you woke up.

#

Noel was lying on her bed under a warm blue blanket when she heard a knock on the door. Her usually neat and tidy room is now filled with used tissues scattered all over the floor.

“Come in.” those words came out rather weakly, but not too weak since the person on the other side of the door responded by peeking his head through. A surprised yelp was heard from the person on the bed.

“Wh-why are you here?! It’s the girl’s dorm! What if you get caught?!”

“I already kinda am,” you said nonchalantly. Her confused face is the only thing welcoming you as you stride inside and closed the door.

“Huh?”

“I met Tsubaki previously. After a little bit of ‘negotiation’ she finally let me see you.”

“Oh… B-but still, why did you came here?”

You took a moment and placed a tiny brown box on the table, and then sat down right next to her.

“Well… you see, I have this precious girl of mine who’s currently having a cold. But she’s kinda clumsy, so I just can’t leave her alone.” Your answer is replied by a fit of small giggle from Noel as she reached out for your hand.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

Between the sunlight that came through the windows or her smile, you’re not sure which one is brighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I totally didn’t expect it to be so long. Anyway…  
> Writing this has been a real challenge for me. Aside from the fact that I only know the Blazblue's lore mostly from the wikis, and I’ve only played several of the series to understand the characters, I’m not that good of a writer (seriously, I’m sorry if it’s too cheesy).  
> So why did I decided to write this? Simple:  
> I can’t find any good NoelxReader fanfic out there (if you found some, please tell me ;D), so I thought, “why not write one myself?” and I did. But what motivated me the most is the fact that Noel Vermillion is my favorite female game/anime character.  
> I know… some of you just HATE this girl. You have your own reasons of course. But for me, she’s the one that inspired me to become who I am now (a student, a regular citizen, and a full-time gamer). I know that it sounds ridiculous, but there was a time when I lived only for the sake of living. I have no dream, no aim, no goal in my life whatsoever.  
> But then one day I saw this game by accident, and the one fighting on the screen was… yep, you guessed it, Noel vermillion. Her fighting style was fluid, elegant, like she’s dancing with a pair of giant guns. And I love guns! From there I realized that this game was made by someone. A human. And if someone can make this, I can do it too.  
> After that I began to have a goal in life, which is to be able to make good games for people. Suffice to say, she had a positive influence on me.  
> I wrote this for you who crave a NoelxReader fanfic so I think this note is too long. I aimed this especially at male readers, but I’m too lazy to write that on the title (sorry ladies).  
> If I made any grammar mistakes, typos, or if something just doesn’t ring right, please tell me, since I don’t have much experience with the Blazblue universe.  
> Constructive criticisms are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!  
> P.S: I’ll try to improve my writing. Promise :D


End file.
